


Something Rotten!.....with a twist.

by OTPGirl



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Drama, F/M, Genderbending, Nick is Nicloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Nick Bottom has a secret. She is actually Nicole Bottom. Only two other people know, her brother Nigel, and William Shakespeare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Something Rotten fanfic! Please leave comments! The more comments, the more likely I am to continue this story. Enjoy!

Nick Bottom had a secret. A secret that few people knew. Nigel, of course, knew. This isn’t really something one could hide from family, Nick Bottom is actually Nicole Bottom. Now she would be fine if only Nigel knew about her secret, she could trust that he wouldn’t tell anyone. However one other person knew. Years ago there was a young man who acted in her troupe. That young man, of course, was William Shakespeare. Nicole worries every day that he will reveal the truth about her , due to an incident that happened way back in 1568.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole was working late at night on her current play. Nigel was sleeping nearby so she was trying her hardest to be quiet. She was just about to give up for the night and try to get some sleep before rehearsal in a few hours when she heard a knock on the door. Glancing over at Nigel she put her long hair up in a hat, forgoing her normal clip, before answering the door. When she opened it she saw one of her closest friends, William Shakespeare. 

“Will? What are you doing out so late?” She asked in a whisper, resisting the urge to yawn. 

“What, can’t a guy check on the most gorgeous playwright in England?” He responded with a cocky grin. Nicole took a step outside a closed the door behind her. 

“You should let your hair down, you look really nice with it down.” Will said, moving a hand to take off her hat. She brought up a hand to stop his, shaking her head slightly. He shrugged and put his hand back at his side and silently staring at her for a minute before she cleared her throat.

“Is there something I can help you with?” She asked, trying to get him to say anything. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah. You and I have known each other for a while now and I am honored that you trust me enough to tell me about you being a girl.” Nicole cut him off.

“I didn’t tell you, you walked in on me changing after one of our shows.” William shrugged and continued on. 

“Yes, well all the same, you are a wonderful woman Nicole, and I would be honored if you would be willing to go on a date with me.” He gave her a big smile. 

“No Will.” William blinked and let out a slight laugh.

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you. It sounded like you said no.” He tilted his head slightly looking at her questioningly. 

“I did. This wouldn’t be a good idea. I’m sorry.” She turned and opened her door, but before she could go through it William reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“Wait. Why wouldn’t this be a good idea? Is it because you are in charge of the troupe? I promise that I won’t let this affect anything.” He pleaded with her. Nicole sighed.

“About the troupe, we don’t… require your ability anymore.” He let go of her arm.

“Wait, you’re…… you’re firing me?” His look was one of pure betrayal. “Why?” She didn’t respond. He got angry and grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “WHY?” he yelled.

“BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT A GOOD ACTOR!” She yelled back. William looked hurt and let her go. Nicole sighed. “You should go.” she said quietly. “I’m sorry.” Will shook his head. 

“Not as sorry as you will be.” With that he ran off into the night. Nicole watched him go until she couldn’t see him anymore. She then turned and went back inside.

Nigel woke up due to the yelling.

“What’s wrong Nicole?” She smiled at him and shook her head.

“Nothing go back to sleep.” Nigel didn’t push her a laid back down and was quickly asleep. Nicole on the other hand didn’t get any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Again please leave comments. See you next time! :-*


End file.
